Not Just Another Bank Account
by Storm63
Summary: Bruce/OC: Adrina Maroni, niece to crime boss Maroni, returns to Gotham after a 22 year long vacation in Italy. Things seem different right off the bat but Adrina is about to find out just how different they are.
1. Back To Gotham

I'm trying my hand at another movie story. This time it is the Batman series, the recent one. I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. Enjoy!

_Adrina Maroni|27|Chocolate Brown|Green Eyes|5'4" (without heels) 5'8 or 5'9" (with heels)|Italian fashion designer|Father is a famous Italian chef while uncle is crime boss in Gotham|Born in Gotham, moved to Italy at 4; grew up in Italy until coming to Gotham at 26_

**Not Just Another Bank Account  
><strong>

Moving back to Gotham after 22 years, it seems as if it is a whole different world. Sure, I miss the place but there was something in the air that seemed different. It was as if someone scared Gotham into silence. Silly to say, but it is what it felt like. As I made my way back to my old manor, a smile made its way across my face at the fond memories that remained in the city of Gotham. Earlier, my father called to tell me that he had already placed one of his best servants at the manor. Well, to me she wasn't really a servant. She was more like my best friend growing up. The limousine pulled up to the front door and our servant, Tessa, was standing outside with another one of our servants whose name was Landon. I got out of the car and was soon engulfed in a hug from Tessa.

"So good to see you, miss." Her English accent was prominent and it was something that I missed, being in Italy so long.

"Go to see you too, Tessa. Have you been well?"

"Very well, miss. I've gotten engaged." She showed me the very nice diamond ring on her left hand and I smiled.

"That's beautiful, Tessa. Who is the lucky man?" Landon seemed to appear out of thin air behind me with a smile on his face.

"I am, miss. I asked her last month." He grabbed a few bags out of the trunk, the others were picked up by the driver, whose name was Henry. I squealed (for lack of a better word) and threw my arms around Henry.

"I'm so happy for you to two. Have you set a date?"

"Not yet, miss."

"Well, if you two need anything, _anything_, let me know. I will not hesitate to help." Tessa threw her arms around me in a hug and I gladly returned it. We pulled apart and headed inside, Henry following us with the bags in tow. Henry rolled my bags to my room and I decided to treat the two lovebirds to lunch. I had my driver take us to a very nice Italian restaurant in the middle of Gotham. My father owned it so I always had a table reserved, which I gladly shared with the lovebirds. Lunch went by rather smoothly; Tessa and Landon were the epitome of the term lovebirds and I had to admit that I was a little jealous. Even in Italy, I couldn't seem to find that one person that made me feel special. I had honestly given hope on the matter. We finished lunch and headed back to the manor, where we all spent most of the day moving my things back into the manor and chatting about their plans for their future.

"Miss, you should have a party to celebrate your return to Gotham."

"I don't know, Tessa."

"Please? I have to admit, we miss hosting wonderful parties. Ever since your uncle moved out and started his own 'business', it's been rather lonely here."

"He didn't."

"Afraid so, miss." I rolled my eyes as I helped Tessa load the dishes into the dishwasher. My uncle was a painfully stupid man who always wanted to be his own man, no matter what he ended up going into business for.

"You really think I should throw a party, Tessa?"

"Yes, miss."

"Alright. You've convinced me." Tessa smiled and threw her arms around me in a hug. "Come on, now we have to make a guest list." I led Tessa to my room where we set up the guest list for the next two hours. "Where did the time go? It got so late."

"I know, miss. We should get to bed." Tessa made her way to the door and was about to leave when she suddenly remembered something. "Are you going into work tomorrow? Mr. Leon called this morning after we let him know you were coming back today."

"I guess I'll go in tomorrow. I'll surprise him."

"Alright, miss. Good night."

I crawled under the incredibly soft blanket and situated myself. "Good night, Tessa." Right before I drifted off to sleep I heard the door close. It felt good to be back in Gotham.

**-FIN-**

I know it was pretty short but it's the beginning chapter. Can't expect it to be thrown at you right away all the time. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be out soon.


	2. Meeting Bruce

Welcome back for chapter two. Hope ya'll enjoy._  
><em>**PS: **We're starting in Adrina's point of view but it will switch to Bruce's about halfway through. Enjoy. : )_  
><em>

**Not Just Another Bank Account**

There was a knock on my door around nine am, the smell of fresh coffee wafting into my room had successfully woken me up. "Good morning, miss."

"Morning. Mmm, what brew is that, Tessa?"

"I'm not sure, miss. It's been in the cabinet for a while, to be honest." I just laughed as I sat up in bed.

"So if I get sick, I will know why." We both laughed and enjoyed our coffee, paired with biscotti that Tessa had managed to sneak onto the tray. "Biscotti, Tessa?"

"I couldn't help myself, miss." I just rolled my eyes and smiled. We finished our coffee and while Tessa took the dishes, I decided to peruse my closet for an outfit to wear. After about ten minutes, I chose a teal one shoulder dress with a grey bottom. At first glance, it looked as if it were two pieces, a top and a skirt. I changed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up. Another ten minutes passed and I emerged from the bathroom with my hair straightened, teeth brushed and make-up applied. I rummaged through my jewelry, picked some pieces that matched my outfit and walked towards my shoe collection. I grabbed a charcoal pair of heels and headed downstairs.

"Tessa? Where did you go? I need to be leaving shortly." Tessa appeared in front of me with a smile on her face. "Oh, there you are. Why are you smiling, Tessa?"

"I saved something for you, miss." Tessa pulled out a charcoal grey leather handbag with a rhinestone buckle with the letters 'A' and 'M' on it.

"I _just_ found this last week. How did you come across it so fast?"

"I have my ways, miss. It's yours." She handed me the bag and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much, Tessa." I threw on my shoes, grabbed my phone, wallet and keys, and followed Tessa out the front door to the waiting Bentley in the driveway. "I'll see you after work."

"Have a good day, miss." I flipped through an Italian Vogue as my driver, Henry, drove me to my main office building. Forty minutes later, we arrived at the building so I threw the magazine on the floor. Henry opened the door for me and I grabbed my bag before getting out of the car.

"Thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome, miss. What time am I coming back?"

"Between 5:30 and 6:00."

"Will do, miss. I shall see you then."

"Goodbye." I headed into the building and was greeted by quite a few of my older employees. I was actually quite shocked that there weren't more younger faces, seeing as fashion is an ever-changing business and older views tend to be overlooked. I rode the elevator to the floor where my office was and stepped out, thoroughly shocking my secretary.

"Miss Maroni! It's been too long." She ran out from behind her desk and threw her arms around me, engulfing me in a warm hug.

"I know, Shirley. So, how has he been running the place?" Shirley rolled her eyes and I laughed. "That bad?"

"He's straight. What the hell does he know about fashion? His damn assistant is doing more for the company than he is."

"You mean the one with the boyfriend?"

"Yes, him." I just smiled. Mr. Leon's assistant, Lance, was the epitome of a homosexual and it was a crying shame because the man is **gorgeous**. His boyfriend is equally gorgeous and when the two are in the same room as me, I tend to be envious and crushed because of their love for one another. I sighed and tried to push the lack of romance out of my head for now.

"Alright then. Let's get this straight man out of my office." I threw my handbag over my shoulder and was about to walk into my office when Shirley stopped me. "What's wrong, Shirley?"

"That bag is **gorgeous**. Where did you get it?"

"My friend Tessa got it for me so I don't know. Isn't it great?"

"Definitely. By the way, you look phenomenal."

"Thank you. Can I kick the straight man out of my office now?" Shirley nodded and smiled. I grabbed the handles on my office doors and pushed them in, making quite a big entrance. I thoroughly scared my interim manager, Mr. Leon, and his mysterious guest. "Hello, Mr. Leon."

"Ms. Maroni? What are you doing back?"

"I created this business. It's where I belong." I scanned my office and cringed. It screamed 'fashion nightmare'. I turned my attention to Mr. Leon's guest, who was quite dapper looking and very attractive. "I apologize for my rudeness. I'm Adrina Maroni."

"I'm Bruce Wayne." Get. Out. There is no way that _the _Bruce Wayne is in my office.

"Oh, my. It's a honor to meet you, Mr. Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I didn't think someone like Bruce Wayne would have any use for a fashion studio." A look of confusion crossed Bruce's face and I just laughed. "You had no idea?"

"Not at all. Mr. Leon just called my secretary the other day to tell me that he wanted to discuss some business. I honestly had no idea you were right across the street, actually." I looked past Bruce, even though it was very difficult to do, and looked at my interim manager.

"Ms. Maroni, I can explain."

"No need. One thing you need to do, however, is get your things out of my office."

"Are you..firing me?"

"That I am. You know, forget that I said to get your things." I walked past Bruce and over to my desk. I took one look at the desk and in one swift movement, threw everything on the carpet. "Please leave, before I have to call security." Mr. Leon took one look at me and dashed out of my office. I smirked, grabbed my bag and sat down in my chair. "Now that you know what really goes on here, are you still interested?" I watched Bruce think for a minute then smile.

"I'm sure I could always use some good fashion advice." I watched him sit down, very smoothly if I may say so, in a chair facing my desk. "You know, this office is directly across from mine. I can see it through your very large window, actually." I turned around, glancing into Bruce's office.

"I had no idea, to be honest. I've been in Italy for quite some time now."

"Really? What were doing there, if you don't mind me asking?" I just smiled and decided to indulge Bruce.

"Creating my own fashion label. About three years ago, I called some old friends I had in Gotham and asked them if they would be willing to help me set up a headquarters here. As you can see, they agreed."

"That's very impressive, Ms. Maroni."

"Please, call me Adrina." I watched Bruce smile and I felt butterflies for the first time ever. My phone buzzed and it snapped me back into reality. "Excuse me." Bruce nodded and turned his attention to his phone. I answered the phone, turning slightly to the side to keep the conversation private. "This had better be good, Shirley."

"Our shipment came in and some of the workers seem to think there is something wrong with the design." Work, it was good to be back but now it was getting in the way of talking to Bruce.

"One second." I covered the bottom of the phone and leaned over the desk. "Bruce?"

"Something important?"

"Not overly but it would involve visitors with demands."

"Oh. Do you mind if I watch you? I'm kind of interested." That was...new.

"Oh. Alright then." I turned my attention back to the phone call with Shirley. "Have them bring it up."

"I thought Mr. Wayne was in there?"

"He wants to watch."

"Date him. Now."

"Taci (Be quiet). Send them up, please."

"Yes, ma'am." I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I rummaged through my bag until I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." In walked five men, all carrying boxes. I stood up and began to assess the situation.

**Bruce's Point of View**

Wow, this woman was stunning. While Adrina was pulling out clothes from the boxes that were brought into her office, I took the opportunity to check her out. Rude? Possibly. Her skin looked flawless and tan, showing definite signs of her extended trip to Italy. Her chocolate brown hair looked silky smooth and I had the sudden urge to touch it but that seemed just a bit too forward. _A bit? That's an understatement seeing as you just the met the woman. **But she's stunning. It would be a compliment, right?** No, it would be creepy and she'd have you thrown out of her building. **Oh please, I can take some rent-a-cop in my sleep. **Ego trip, much? **No, I'm just aware of what I can do. Oh crap, is she looking at you? Pay attention!**_

"Bruce?"

"Sorry. Did I miss something?" She flashed me a smile and I swear I forgot my name.

"I asked you what you thought was better: with or without the tulle?" **_Tulle? What the hell is that?_**_ It's the fabric that makes skirts poofy and sounds like netting when it moves.** Okay, that was not the straightest thing I've heard today. Damn it, pay attention!**_ I ignored the arguing in my head and tried to focus on the looks in front of me. Honestly, they both looked good but I wanted to see it on a body.

"Could you put it on?" _Smooth move, creeper._

"Pardon?" _See? You blew it already._

"They both _look_ good but I can't really tell if it isn't on a body." **_Please buy that, you gorgeous little angel. _**_Down, machismo, down! _I watched Adrina think about it and then nod.

"Good point, Bruce. Shirley, get me a changing screen." _What? __What did I just say? Down, tiger. _Her assistants stood the screen up and Adrina poked her head out of the side. "Excuse me, Bruce." I nodded and turned around. _**What are you doing? Turn around.** He has morals, you hormonal rabbit. **Your insults are lacking as of late, friend. **Can it!_ "Well? What do you think, Bruce?" I turned around and my stomach turned. Oh. My. God. "This is without the tulle." _She asked you a question, now answer it!_ I cleared my throat, trying desperately to focus.

"Wow. It looks kind of flat though, no offense. Could you put the other one on please?" Adrina just nodded and popped behind the screen again. _**Insert Star Wars music.** Put that away! Dear God, you have no dignity do you? **None whatsoever.**_ I tried to keep my situation at bay as I turned around again.

"Better?" I smiled and watched her face light up.

"Much."

"That settles it." Adrina began to speak Italian to her assistants and I felt myself get a little excited. **_A little excited? You are so packing heat right now._**_ You did not just say that! **Oh yes, I did.**_ "Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"I have some more orders to take care of. Would you like to assist?"

"Certainly." **_Best. day. ever._**_ For once, you're right._ Gotham just got a little brighter.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed it, despite the fizzly ending. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be out soon.


	3. Lunch With Bruce

Welcome back for chapter three. Hope ya'll enjoy. Just as an fyi, I could've sworn that I had posted this chapter already. _  
><em>**PS: **This chapter will be in Bruce's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OCs...unfortunately. Everything else belongs to other people that get more money out of this franchise than I ever would. Carry on._  
><em>**  
>Not Just Another Bank Account<strong>

Adrina and I went through the rest of her clothing orders at a relatively quick pace. So quick, we almost forgot about lunch. That is, if my stomach hadn't made a dying whale sound when the room was silent. Adrina laughed and I could feel my cheeks flush. "Maybe stopping for lunch is a good idea."

"Alright, Bruce. I'll let my secretary know and we can head out. Is that okay?"

"It certainly is." _That totally didn't sound creepy._ **You're totally right. I knew you'd come around.** _You are beyond help at this point. _Adrina called up her secretary, chatted for a few minutes and then she stood up again.

"Ready, Bruce?" I simply nodded and walked behind Adrina as she left her office. "My car or yours, Bruce?"

"Mine, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She smiled at me and I rushed to open the door for her. She got in and I rushed back over to the other side so we could actually go to lunch.

"Anywhere you would like to go? Italian?"

"I have Italian every day, Bruce. Why don't you surprise me?" **Oh, I'll definitely surprise you. **_Oh my God, you are disgusting! _**You'll come around, trust me. **_You're gross. _I drove a considerable distance, taking us to a Japanese restaurant that I knew was really good. "Oh, I love Japanese." I smiled a little bit and pulled into the driveway where I was met by the valet. I thanked him, handed him the keys and rushed to open the door for Adrina. I felt my cheeks warm up when she smiled at me as she got out of the car. "Thank you, Bruce." I smiled as she wrapped her arm in mine and we walked to the hostess stand.

"Welcome back, Mr. Wayne. Two?"

"Yes."

"Right this way, sir." The two of us followed the hostess to a booth in the back that was dimly lit, a bit romantic and very secluded. The hostess gave us two glasses of water and waited for our drink order. I ordered a bottle of wine and the hostess took off again. Adrina and I began talking about her business and time seemed to fly by. We ordered our food, ate, and I paid the bill within an hour.

"I suppose I should be getting back to work." I frowned and Adrina laughed. "We can do this again sometimes, Bruce. That is, if you would like to do it again sometime."

"I would love that." I smiled and pulled Adrina's chair out for her before we headed out to the front of the restaurant where my car was waiting for us. The valet opened the door for Adrina and as she got in, I slipped a twenty dollar bill into his vest. He thanked me and I simply nodded at him before getting into my car. I drove Adrina back to her office building and rushed to open the car door for her. She smiled at me as I closed the door behind me and leaned up against it, hoping to talk to her before she went back to work. "Thank you for lunch, Bruce."

"It was my pleasure." _**Oh, it most definitely was.** __You're disgusting._

"Just call me when you want to do it again." She handed me a business card and I glanced at it, noticing her business number on the front but when I turned it over there was another number in pen. "That's my personal number, if you were wondering." _**Score. **Grow up, please. _I nodded and looked up just as Adrina stepped towards me, placing two kisses on each of my cheeks. "See you around, Bruce." All I could do was nod and hope that I didn't have a goofy smile on my face as she walked back into her building. I snapped out of my stupor, got back into my car and headed home. Gotham definitely just got a little brighter.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. My movies are all disappearing mysteriously. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be out soon.


	4. Home After Work

Welcome back for chapter four. This chapter will start in Bruce's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OCs...unfortunately. Everything else belongs to the wonderful people who created Batman and its affiliates. Carry on.**  
><strong>

**Not Just Another Bank Account  
><strong>

When I got home, I checked in with Alfred about various things and all the while I knew he was up to something, especially with that look on his face. "Alfred, what are you thinking?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"That look on your face certainly means that you are up to no good."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. However, since we are on the topics of looks, you seem rather chipper about something. What happened with that meeting, sir?"

"It was interesting to say the least. Turns out, the man wasn't who I thought he was."

"That's unfortunate, sir."

"Not necessarily. Turns out his boss was in Italy and she had just"

"She, sir?"

"Yes. Adrina Maroni."

"Oh, she runs Maroni Fashions in the city. You mean that the man who contacted you was from Maroni Fashions?"

"Yes. But Adrina sorted everything out and I actually just had lunch with her." I took off my blazer and set it on the coat rack before sitting down in a lounge chair with the paper in my hands.

"Oh, really? How did it go?"

"What do you mean? It's not like it was a date, Alfred."

"That's not what I meant, sir. I just wanted to know how it was."

"It was...nice. Very pleasant."

"Is anything going to come of this lunch get together with Ms. Maroni, sir?" I tilted the paper backwards, looking at Alfred directly.

"Alfred."

"Just curious, sir." I could practically hear the smile in Alfred's voice. Alfred desperately wanted me to settle down with someone, anyone at this point. He's just tired of seeing me lonely and obsessing over certain things in my life. Alfred walked away and I bet he was getting his tea-tray. It was around that time, after all. Sure enough, within twenty minutes, Alfred came walking back into the room with a tea-tray.

_**Adrina's Point of View**_

After work, my driver Henry picked me up to take me home. Once we were in front of the house, I got out of the car and walked in the front door past Tessa. "Good evening, miss."

"Evening, Tessa."

"I do believe we have the guest list for you party, miss." As I walked past Tessa, I grabbed the clipboard out of her hands and kept walking towards my room.

"Ah. When were having that party?"

"Tomorrow night, miss. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Sounds great. May I ask you something, Tessa?"

"Of course, miss."

"Did you happen to invite Bruce Wayne?"

"Of course, miss. Why do you ask?"

"I met him personally today. He was very charming and I was hoping that I'd see him again soon." I glanced at Tessa and I wish I hadn't because she had that 'look' on her face. I quickly turned around and walked to my room. I could hear Tessa pick up her pace and unfortunately she caught up with me just as I got to my bedroom door.

"You want to meet him again, miss?" I sighed and walked in my room with Tessa at my heels.

"Yes. Don't read so much into it, Tessa." I grabbed my pajamas off my bed and went behind my changing screen.

"But miss, you deserve to find someone." I rolled my eyes as I stripped off my dress and slipped on my pajama shorts.

"Why is that such a big deal? I'm perfectly fine without a man." Tessa snorted and I sighed. "I know, I'm obviously lying but what makes you think that Bruce,"

"You're on a first name basis with him already?"

"Yes. I hate it when people call me Ms. Maroni. It's frustrating after three times. Again, do not read so far into that." I stepped out from behind my screen and saw Tessa smirking at me. I groaned and threw my clothes into my clothes basket. "You already did, didn't you?" Tessa nodded. "Fine, but don't lord it over me please. I hate when people do that. My mother did it with every man I went on a date with in Italy."

"You went on dates in Italy?"

"Yes but as you can tell, none of them stuck around." I yawned and climbed in bed. "I'm exhausted. Good night, Tessa."

"Good night, miss." Right before I fell asleep, I heard Tessa close my bedroom door. I was silently hoping, and dreaming, that Bruce was going to be the one guy who stays with me.

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Sorry for the short length. Stay tuned for the next chapter, it should be out soon.


	5. Another Lunch With Bruce

Welcome back for chapter five. This chapter will start in Adrina's point of view. Enjoy. : )  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing but my OCs...unfortunately. Everything else belongs to the wonderful people who created Batman and its affiliates. Carry on.**  
><strong>

**Not Just Another Bank Account**

I woke up the next morning to a knock on my bedroom door. I groaned, sat up and stretched. "Come in." I watched as Tessa walked in my room, not carrying her usual tray.

"Miss, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Wayne."

"What?"

"That's what I said when I saw him standing in front of the door. He wants to talk to you."

"Alright." I threw back the covers and made a mad dash for my closet. "Tell him I'll be down in ten minutes." Tessa nodded and left my room as I started to get dressed. I ended up choosing a red flowy shirt, fitted khakis and black buckle boots. After I got dressed, I quickly freshened up and then made my way downstairs. I walked past the foyer and into the living room, gasping when I saw Bruce talking to Tessa. "Mr. Wayne?" Bruce turned his head and smiled at me.

"Good morning, Adrina. You look great."

"Thank you. You look great yourself. If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you would join me for lunch." Lunch? Was it really that late? I checked the clock and it was around eleven in the morning. Why did Tessa wait so long to wake me up?

"I'd love to join you." Bruce smiled at me and I walked back into the foyer to grab my purse.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and followed Bruce to his car that was parked in front of my house. He opened the door for me and once he was in the driver's seat, we took off for lunch. "Would you like Italian for lunch?"

"Sounds great to me." Bruce drove to an Italian restaurant and pulled into the valet area. The maitre'd led us to a secluded booth and left after handing us menus.

"I take it that you eat a lot of Italian food."

"Did you figure that out by yourself?" Bruce laughed and put his menu down.

"I did, actually."

"Not just a pretty face, then." I winked at Bruce and he laughed again. "Do you eat a lot of Italian food, Bruce?"

"Every once in a while."

"Do you enjoy Italian food?"

"I do. It has a certain class about it, just like everything else that comes out of Italy."

"Italy is known for its class." Bruce laughed and made me feel as if I had missed something. The waiter came back and took our appetizer, leaving after Bruce told him that we needed more time. I don't know why, I knew what I wanted. I guess he hadn't really look at the menu that long. While Bruce was looking over the menu, I scanned the rest of the restaurant. There was one man in particular who wouldn't stop staring at me, even when we made eye contact.

"Adrina? Something wrong?" I shook my head and turned my attention back to Bruce. "Are you alright?" Bruce looked at the man who kept staring at me and he finally looked away with an angry look on his face.

"I'm alright. Are you ready to order?" Bruce nodded and flagged the waiter down. I ordered a panini sandwich with chicken and vegetables while Bruce ordered a fish dish. The waiter smiled and left the of us alone again.

"So, Adrina, what do you like to do besides designing clothes?"

"I like to try anything at least once. I'm not picky. What about you, Bruce?"

"I, uh." Bruce laughed.

"What?"

"I don't think I've been asked that question before. I don't know how to answer it."

"Honestly, is a good start."

"I guess I like a little bit of everything, too." We both laughed and our waiter came back with our food. The two of us ate in silence and when the waiter came back, we handed him our plates and asked for the bill. "So why are you in fashion, Adrina?"

"I've always loved it. My mother was a very fashionable woman and I just picked up on that."

"What was your father into?"

"Engineering, constructing, pretty much anything that allowed him to use his hands and his head."

"Sounds a bit like my father."

"That's right, he built the train right?" Bruce nodded. The waiter came back with the bill and Bruce handed him a credit card without even flinching. "Is it difficult running a company like that? I mean, those are awfully big shoes to fill."

"It is difficult but I manage. I have the help of one of my staff and my butler Alfred keeps me in check, too."

"I bet he doesn't feel like a butler at all to you."

"How did you figure that out?" I smiled.

"Probably because I feel the same way about my staff. I don't treat them as if they are only there to do what I tell them. I treat them like family." Bruce smiled at me and the waiter came back, asking for his signature on the bill.

"Are you ready to go?" I smiled and nodded at Bruce, picking up my purse and following him back to the front of the restaurant. As the valet pulled up with Bruce's car, I couldn't help but think back to the man that wouldn't stop staring at me. "Are you alright, Adrina?" I looked at Bruce and smiled, dismissing the displeasing thoughts.

"I'm quite alright."

**-FIN- **

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry this one took so long. Reviews are greatly appreciated. : )


End file.
